You Never Know
by Megsaku
Summary: You never know! It's true. In this story I simply do drabbles for PxE and you get to decide what they're about. Just send me a random word. I'll use it as the next chapter and drabble with it. More info inside Might contain M rated content. Yay... x3
1. Paradichlorobenzene

**Hey! I have the first chapter here! So let me explain more about this Fic...**

**What will happen is I'll be taking random words from anyone who gives me one. It doesn't have to relate to PxE at all. This first one was given to me and the person didn't even know it was going to be PxE! I just searched on the Internet until I found out what the hell Paradichlorobenzene is... So just PM me or give me the random word in your review! Simple right? It's kind of like the Kink Meme, but on FanFiction... I don't know... Just read xD**

**~You Never Know~**

**Paradichlorobenzene**

Phoenix Wright had a very clean bathroom. This was true. To say he had a very clean toilet was probably an understatement. The hours he spent cleaning it were endless. Maya always told him he would make himself sick if he continued to clean it as much as he did. He told her 'How can I get sick from cleaning a toilet?' So he went right on cleaning.

**xOx**

Miles Edgeworth walked into the Wright and Co. Law Offices and hung his coat on the rack by the door. He saw Maya passed out on the couch with Steel Samurai playing to itself on the TV. He thus went to go find Wright. He went to his office and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again.

"Wright?" He called from outside the door. He did not get a reply once again. So he opened the door. Wright was not in the office. He then checked the other place Wright could be... The restroom. The door was slightly ajar. He knocked and didn't get an answer so he opened the door. There was Phoenix Wright, passed out with his head in the toilet bowl and a toilet bowl scrubber (?) in one hand and the detergent in the other. He noticed the powder was slowly pouring into the bowl since it was slightly tipped over.

His eyes then widened as he realized that Wright could have drowned himself in the toilet. He went over and shook Phoenix awake. "Wright... Wake up." He said sternly. He saw Phoenix twitch slightly and then he must have realized where he was because he jerked his head and ended up hitting it on the rim of the toilet seat.

He groaned in pain as he lifted his head out of the toilet. He coughed and licked his dry lips. He then wiped the white powder from his face and swallowed the horrible taste in his mouth. "Edgeworth?" He asked looking up sleepily. Edgeworth rolled his eyes and dragged Phoenix up to his feet. He removed the two items from his hands and placed them on the counter. He then dragged Phoenix out of the bathroom and sat him in a chair.

"You should focus more on cases than cleaning that toilet, Wright..." He said like a parent to a young child who had just tried to steal a cookie from out of the cookie jar right before dinner... Minus the anger. He then took the handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Phoenix so he could wipe the powder from his face.

" So why are you here exactly?" Phoenix asked with a grin as he wiped off his face. Edgeworth simply held up a vanilla folder. Realization spread across Phoenix's face.  
"Oh yeah! The case file!" He said. Edgeworth laid the folder down on Wright's desk. He looked back at Wright who was standing up and stretching.

"I'll be going if you don't need me. I'll probably be back later with another updated file from Gumshoe. The pace that they're finding evidence is amazing..." He then raised his hand in farewell and Phoenix had done the same before he had left the room. He put his coat back on and walked out leaving Wright and the sleeping Maya to their days work.

**xOx**

It was about an hour and a half later when Edgeworth had returned to the small office of Wright and Co. and he had one piece of evidence to discuss with Wright. It was an important piece of evidence that he needed to talk to Wright about so he could take in the full meaning of the object.

He walked into the office after Maya had happily opened the door and skipped off down the hallway... Probably to go get walked in and called out to Wright, but only got coughing in response. He quickly entered the office to see Wright coughing and looking quite green. Literally he was a greenish color. More so yellow than green, but it was still barely noticeable...

_Jaundice...? _He thought. Wright looked up to see him there and smiled weakly... "Hi Edgey..." Was all Phoenix could get out without sluring to badly. Edgeworth was just to large of a name at the moment.  
"You're not drunk are you Wright?" Edgeworth asked stepping closer to the man across from him.

Wright didn't seem to notice him get closer until he blinked a few times and looked up at him. "Whas 'dat?" He slurred. He was less alert than usual and Miles began to worry.

"Do you have a headache Wright? Or a stomach ache?" He asked feeling the other mans forehead for a temperature. It was hotter than average, but nothing drastic. Phoenix's cheeks turned red slightly, but it could easily be because of the slight fever he had.

"Mhm... Heads throbin' a bit... Nausea..." Was all Edgeworth could understand. Of course it was all he needed to hear. "I told you not to clean that toilet too much..." He said sternly, but his voice remained kind. The man was in a bad condition. Edgeworth went and got the phone and dialed for poison control. Turns out he had Paradichlorobenzene poisoning.

They told him that it would be best to have him throw up instead of just giving him water or milk since he had a decreased level of alertness. Luckily he didn't have to force him to throw up because a while later Wright had run to the bathroom. He fell a few times on the way, but (Much to Edgeworth's joy) had made it to the toilet in time. Edgeworth had followed him in and patted him on the back in ,what he hoped was, a comforting way.

"Feeling any better...?" He has asked Phoenix. Phoenix had grinned lazily back at him and nodded a bit. Until later that night Phoenix had lied down on the couch and Edgeworth had cooked him something to eat. After eating they were both sitting on the couch watching a Steel Samurai special that was on TV... Edgeworth had then turned to Phoenix.

"So how often are you going to be cleaning that toilet Wright?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Phoenix had grinned back and answered "Only a few times every weak when I'm not tired..."

Edgeworth ruffled his spikey hair and got up from the couch.

"How about I come back tomorrow to go over that new evidence with you?" He asked looking down at Phoenix who was still on the couch.  
"Sounds good!" Phoenix replied with a smile. The smile then disappeared. "Wait a second! What enw evidence?" He asked.

Edgeworth chuckled. "The one I was going to tell you about before I noticed you were ill." He answered. Phoenix nodded and asked him curiously. "So what is it...? Did you find the other weapon used?" He was excited to find out. Edgeworth nodded.

"Yeah, it was a toilet plunger. Of all things..." He couldn't help but crack a smile at this.

Phoenix smiled too "I wonder if it was a really good one!"

* * *

**READ FACTS AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER~**

**I'm sure this came off more as a comedy/ comfort story x3 I liked it either way. It came out pretty well. This is my first time writing some Feenie/Edgey...**

**I hope you liked it! I can't wait to write the next chapter for you.**

**Review please, please, please! They make me feel happy~**

**LOL Facts:**

**1. ****Paradichlorobenzene is a poisoning that can be caused by consuming toilet bowl deodorizers or moth balls. I mentioned a lot of the symptoms in here.  
2. Most of the misspelled words were Edgeworth and Phoenix's slurrs~  
3. Word count was about 1,250**

**Okay, much love! **

**-Megan**


	2. READ ME

**This is not an update:**

**Please read what I've labeled as important. You can skip most of my ramblings!**

So hey... It's been a while... I really have no excuses OTL I just didn't feel like writing and I've been getting better and that lovely inspiration has come back. It's all in my notebooks. And I'm going to draft up some of the one shots and quickly post them here. I have read your comments! Promise.

I'll be leaving the story here, but another one that looks exactly the same will pop up soon. I still love Phoenix Wright. God, I do... xD I just hate this fanfiction account so...

**IMPORTANT!**

**I'm making a new Fanfiction account and I will be posting everything there. This one will stay here, but my stories ((Two of my FMA fics and the Phoenix Wright one)) will be re-posted on that account. I have lots of work to do with transfering lol but hey, it's summer! So I have nothing better to do with my time. **

**New account: CaughtInTheSpidersWeb**

**I'll be posting soon~~~ w**

**Not so Important ramblings:**

I really do miss writing a bit so I'm gonna try again. And my updates won't be monthly anymore. Psh, no... I'm going to try guys...  
Though I do have marching band camps, hopefully they won't eat up my time. And I'm going to many cons within the state of Florida.  
If anyone is reading this and is going to Metrocon or AFO you should message me on my new account ^^

So yeah, gonna' try to spend time with the girlfriend also... We don't get around to it often ;3;

Thanks for baring with me... And if you still follow me... Wow... Just thank you 3  
Hope to hear from people soon~~

-Megan


End file.
